Remember Me
by Brucas90
Summary: Prom night in Tree Hill. Brooke is miserable watching her ex boyfriend and best friend together. She still loves him but is ok about being alone. What happens when she finds out about his love for her? Eventually Brucas and there was no brathan sextape


**Prom night...i dont really know what to do with this. i wrote it awhile back. reviews would help thanks**

* * *

I saw her, she looked beautiful. Her long blue dress sparkled just as her eyes did when she looked at him, the man of both our dreams. Then I realized why he loved her, she understood him more than I ever did. I guess it was just physical between us. We could never let each other in when it came to our feelings. Then that was it, we were broken up. It was my choice but he never objected to it. It was like he wanted it to end but was too afraid of hurting me…again. I love him for that but it hurt me even more to see him with his arm wrapped around her waist.

That used to be us….Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott. The most in love couple at Tree Hill High. I still love him, and I know he loves me. It's just that he loves her more. I guess I'll get over it. I should have already. I hide it with a smile everyday I see them look in each other's eyes or share a loving kiss. He loves her and that's it.

His loss…that's what was said to me over and over again, even by his own mother. It's his loss I guess, but I knew that I was the one that was missing out. I lost him always and forever. He doesn't know how I feel about him after months of being apart. Maybe he does love me, maybe. Maybe he stills needs me, because I know I need him. Not that I was ever dependent on him like Peyton is. I just needed him to need me back.

After the bitter break-up, the cute nick names stopped. Even when we became friends again. I thought that I would hear a Cheery or Crazy Girl once on a while. I knew I wouldn't hear Pretty Girl again. That would break my heart to hear.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said with one hand on her pregnant stomach and the other on her waist.

"Hey Tutor Mom," I said giving her a hug.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Not really. What about you?"

"I guess, Nathan's out going to get me something to drink."

"He's out?" I laughed.

"Yea, the punch is spiked," she said looking at the cup in my hand. I then turned and put the cup on the table.

"I can't wait until my godson pops out," I laugh rubbing her stomach. My smile faded when I saw him pull her into a long hug.

"Brooke, don't let it get to you."

"Let what get to me?" I asked picking the cup back up and downing what was left.

"Peyton and Lucas."

"Oh, you mean Pucas?"

"Brooke," Haley said taking the cup from her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. I'm fine with it. It's her turn to be happy right?"

"That's my girl."

"Yea well I'll see you later Hales," I hugged her a last time.

I looked back over to them. He played with her hair and blew on her neck. She would laugh and playfully kiss him. I did envy her. I wanted what she had. I had what she had, now she has it all and I don't. I guess we took turns with him. She had him, I had him, she had him, I had him, and she's ending with him. I know they'll be happily married together one day with their 3 perfect kids who will draw or write and they'll have one just like me and that'll be their memory of me. I'll be a good friend and go to their wedding and then disappear to leave them be. I will be the one that needs someone for once.

"Brooke, have you seen Haley?" Nathan said coming up from behind me.

"She went to sit down," I said trying to smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I realized there were tears running down my face.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said wiping the tears with my arm.

"Come here," he said pulling me in for a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder.

A slow song started and all the couples flooded to the dance floor. I stepped back from Nathan.

"Go get Haley," I said pointing over to her.

"Brooke, if you need anything I'll be here," he said smiling and walking over to his wife.

I went and sat at an empty table with some people I didn't know. I looked across the room and saw Peyton planting a kiss on Lucas' cheek and walking away into the bathroom. Then there he was, looking like a lost puppy. He spotted me and smiled. I turned away praying he wasn't going to come over. I guess I should've been a better person because the prayers didn't work and he was taking a seat next to me.

"Brooke, you look amazing," he said smiling.

"Thanks you too."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Kind of…I expected it to be so much better when we were planning it."

"That's was a long time ago."

"Yea, we were dating then," I smiled a sad one.

"Sorry?"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Lucas. You're finally truly happy with someone."

"I was happy with you too," he said trying to save himself.

"But you and Peyton make so much sense. It was expected from everyone including myself since we met you."

"That's what I loved about us," he said quietly.

"About who?"

"Us…you and me. We weren't expected. We were the farthest thing from it. That's what I loved about it."

"Out of the things you loved from our relationship, I'd thought I'd be one of those things," I said as we both laughed.

"You were the best part of it," he said grabbing my hand. I looked down and felt like letting it out again. I couldn't hold it so I let the tear fall, "What's wrong Brooke?"

I shook my head and ran to the bathroom. There I saw my dream come true…Peyton.

"Brooke?"

"Hi."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks you too," I said trying to smile.

"So what's going on with you and Chase?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"No, it's ok. I'm really happy for you and Lucas. You guys look really happy."

"We are. Or I am at least. I feel like he's not truly there all the time. Like he's thinking of someone else."

"I'm sure he's not."

"It's you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"He misses you Brooke. I can tell. His eyes light up when he sees you passing by or when someone talks about how well you're doing."

"Don't say that Peyton. He got you in the end…who he wanted."

"It's not the end Brooke…not even close," Peyton said.

And with that she left. I stood there thinking about what just happened.


End file.
